1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to flow control in packet network communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flow control is the management of data flow between computers or devices or between nodes in a network so that the data can be handled at an efficient pace. Too much data arriving before a device can handle may cause data overflow, meaning that the data is either lost or must be retransmitted.